Store trip
by Creamecream
Summary: Haru never has anything that Nagisa wants to eat, so he takes him on a store run. T for some sexual mentions somewhere. yeah, the characters are meant to be older, but it doesn't really show. Two-shot. HaruNagi with RinTori somewhere at sometime, semi sore broken up RinHaru. Makoto is the only straight one of the bunch :D...Rei isn't here, sorry 3:. Practice fanfic .
1. Chapter 1

Okay, okay, regardless of the fact that I should be doing other things I ended up writing a fanfic…sorry…maybe not.

This is a quickie thing, and I had a headache while writing, so I hope I didn't do anything super wrong

Disclaimer-Things that I own are a lot weirder.

…

"Augg…Haru-chan! Don't you have anything else to eat?" Nagisa complained as he slumped over the table of his boyfriend, Harkua, who has set a plate of steaming fish, mackerel, of course, down in front of him.

"You're the one who wanted to come over from dinner." Haruka stated matter-of-factly, wiping his hands upon the apron he had on.

"I thought that you'd make something different. Can't you at least make something special for me? Please?" Nagisa asked, curling his fingers together and resting his head upon them.

Haru took a seat beside his boyfriend and shrugged. "Why would I make anything different for you if I wouldn't make anything different for Makoto?" He asked.

"Because Mako-chan isn't your boyfriend!" Nagisa whined. He took to rubbing his ead into Haru's shoulder.

"Makoto is my best friend," Haru insisted. "He deserves to get the same treatment as you do Nagisa, and I would feed this to Makoto."

Nagisa puffed out his cheeks. "Haru-chan! I don't want to eat this, I'm sick of it! I will not eat it!"

Haruka eyed Nagisa for a moment; he then slowly reached over and tugged lightly at his boyfriend's blond hair. "I suppose I could find you a carrot for you to eat." He murmured in the monotone that was his voice.

"You sure you don't have any strawberries?" Nagisa asked quietly, slightly rubbing back into Haru's hand. Haruka shook his head. "No." he said bluntly, continuing to stroke Nagisa's hair softly between his fingers.

"I'm sorry," Haru murmured after a pause. "Maybe I should have gotten you some." He mused.

Nagisa blinked dumbly at his boyfriend for a few moments, he then smiled widely. "I love you too." Nagisa giggled. This caused Haruka to pause, glancing at Nagisa. "I…" He mumbled. "I love you."

Nagisa almost choked upon his own tongue. Haru never was one for showing affection, that was just the way he was, Nagisa understood that, so when Haru would give him a blunt show of love such as that it would send Nagisa over the moon with joy.

"I Love You!" Nagisa urged, leaning into Haruka.

"…"

When Haruka didn't reply, Nagisa looked up at his boyfriend, giggling when he saw Haru looking away, his blue eyes on the floor. "Too much? ~" Nagisa asked in a sing-song voice, laughing when Haru gave him a nod in reply while avoided eye contact.

"You're so cute." Nagisa said, sitting up so he could poke his boyfriend's face while he continued giggling, only stopping when he was reminded of how hungry he was by a growl of protest from his stomach.

"Let's go get some food, shall we?" Haruka asked simply, barely even waiting for Nagisa to answer as e pulled himself away from the table to remove his apron and move towards the closet to retrieve his jacket.

"Coming!" Nagisa called once he saw the Haru really didn't intend to wait for him. He quickly shot up and pulled on his own jacket, almost forgetting his shoes as he rushed after his boyfriend.

He did, however, forget to lace up his shoes, and he almost tripped over his own feet as he left the house.

Haruka quickly looped his hands around Nagisa's waist to steady him.

"Be careful." Haru muttered, pausing as Nagisa fell limp against his chest. Nagisa wrapped his arms as best he could around Haru, which wasn't very well given the position he had slipped into, and buried his face into the fabric of his boyfriend's jacket. "Haru-chan, I love you~." Nagisa mumbled, his voice muffled as he nuzzled as far as he could into Haru's jacket.

Haru allowed Nagisa to cuddle him until Nagisa finally toppled over from the slippery floor and the way he had been leaning into him, he then started off once again, ignoring his boyfriend's grumbles as he tried and failed to pick himself up off of the frost covered ground.

"Haru-chan! Wait for a moment!" Nagisa called desperately, his voice brightening drastically when Haruka actually stopped and turned slightly to watch him, silently waiting for him to catch up. Haruka was actually waiting for him? That was a change from a few moments ago when Haru had let him drop to the floor, not that Nagisa was complaining about the sudden change or anything.

Nagisa somehow finally regained his footing upon the icy ground and slowly skipped over to his boyfriend. He stood up on his tiptoes to softly kiss Haruka on the cheek and sling an arm around his neck.

"You actually waited for me…" Nagisa mumbled into the fabric of Haruka's jacket, which he buried his face into once again. "Why wouldn't I?" Haru asked, his voice laced with curiosity.

Nagisa brought his eyes up shyly to glace at Haru. "it's just that…Mako-chan complains about you just leaving him when he falls behind."

Haruka blinked silently at Nagisa for a few moments. "I know Makoto can catch up on his own…and he isn't you." Haru said, crossing his arms in a nonchalant manner.

Nagisa flushed in shock at Haru's words. "But Mako-chan is…" He trailed off and looked away.

"My best friend, not my boyfriend, and this is what one does for their boyfriend, wait for him when he falls behind so you can walk together." Haruka said simply, ignoring the way Nagisa buried his face into the crook of his neck in embarrassment.

"Haru-chan! Since when have you cared?" Nagisa piped, not raising his maroon eyes to meet his boyfriend's sapphire ones.

"If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't be around you in the first place." Haruka replied bluntly, stroking Nagisa's blond hair once again.

Nagisa looked up to gape at his boyfriend's words, but Haru kissed him softly upon his lips when he raised his head, causing Nagisa to just retreat back into Haru's jacket with a small yelp of surprise.

"Come on." Haruka muttered, lightly resting his chin upon Nagisa's head. "Let's go before it gets dark and the store closes."

Nagisa jumped at the reminder. "Oh, yeah!" Nagisa said quickly, skipping away from Haru for a moment before going back to curl his hands around his boyfriend's arm.

It barely took them anytime after that to make their way to a small store to obtain something Nagisa would be willing to eat, such as anything that was strawberry flavored.

Nagisa hugged Haru once they left the store. "I wuvs yous." He mumbled through a mouthful of strawberry flavored treats.

Haru rolled his eyes. "Hmm…" He hummed in contentment.

Nagisa jumped in front of Haruka and nuzzled into him. "I weally wuvs yous." He muttered incoherently with a full mouth.

Haru stooped suddenly and peaked Nagisa's lips, his tongue darting out to swiftly taste the remains of candy that were sticking half-heartedly to his boyfriend's mouth. "Strawberries taste better than I remember." He mused, more to himself then to Nagisa.

Nagisa sharply sucked in a breath. He swallowed his food quickly, jumping slightly when Haru wrapped his arms around his back and kissed him again.

Haru-chan!" Nagisa spattered, covering his face with his hands to hide himself from his boyfriend's gaze in a bout of embarrassment.

Haruka hummed lightly in contentment and rested his head on Nagisa's shoulder. "What?" He asked, burying his into his boyfriend's hair.

"Since when were you so-so…?" Nagisa stumbled over his words, trying to shove the whole of it out at once.

"Because I felt like kissing you today." Haru replied with a shrug before Nagisa could finish.

Nagisa nearly slumped to the floor at his boyfriend's words. "Casanova, where have you been all my life?" He managed to mumble jokingly after a bit of time. His words caused Haru's eyes to light with in confusion. "Who's Casanova?" He asked.

Nagisa shrugged. "Something I guess, I don't know." Nagisa giggled.

Nagisa pulled at Haruka's arm as they re-entered Haru's house. "We really have to go to the store tomorrow and pick up something real for me to eat." He mumbled, bumping his lips lightly against Haruka's, who mumbled something incoherent before drawing Nagisa closer to kiss him back.

"What?" Nagias asked as Haru took to slowly tracing his neck with his lips. "Next time you come over, you are eating my cooking or nothing at all." Haruka replied.

"I refuse." Nagisa said, crossing his arms as best as he could with Haru's arms around him and pouting.

"Then you can starve."

"Haru-chan!"

…

Please don't kill me for not liking the 'normal' ships, the popular ships, but I do love RinHaru, so there's that :3.

I have no trust in fandoms.


	2. Chapter 2

Decorations and sugar gum~.

I wrote this at the same time as the other one, or right after it, so it's mushy.

Disclaimer- :/.

…

It was beyond Haruka how, ever after all his refusal, his boyfriend, Nagisa, had managed to convince him to let him drag him to the store. Okay, maybe he agreed after Nagisa had insisted while kissing him feverishly, Haru's mind clouded with too much lust to refuse anything the younger boy asked for.

At least Makoto had insisted on accompanying them so the couple didn't come back with only an assortment of fish and strawberry flavored goods.

"Mako-chan! How about this for dinner?" Nagisa called, skipping over to his friends with an armful of odd things clutched in his arms.

Makoto tilted his head, blinking his green eyes silently for a moment, he then smiled.

"I don't see why not." Makoto said, shrugging his shoulders. "This okay with you, Haru?" Makoto asked his friend.

Haruka narrowed his eyes, glancing over everything in his boyfriend's arms. An assortment of meat, potatoes, carrots, one onion, stew would be a safe guess at dinner for the three of them tonight.

"I don't see any fish." Haruka replied bluntly, crossing his arms.

Nagisa and Makoto looked at Haru with wide eyes, they then burst into laughter.

"Don't you think we should eat something else once in a while?" Makoto asked.

Haru closed his eyes in thought, and then shook his head. "I don't see a reason too." He muttered.

Nagisa giggled. Without warning he dumped his armful into Makoto's hands and ran over to his boyfriend. "Haru-chan! You need to eat some vegetables!" Nagisa said, curling his arms around Haruka's neck and rubbing his head under his chin.

"You're so silly!" Nagisa sung, his voice slightly muffled because his mouth was lightly pressed up against the collar of Haru's shirt.

"I'm going to go get some fish." Haruka mumbled. He tugged at Nagisa's hands around his neck in an attempt at releasing himself from his boyfriend's grasp but he was only met with Nagisa bouncing up on the tips of his toes to kiss him hard.

Haru stumbled backwards for a moment under the force that Nagisa insisted on kissing him with, but he regained his balance as best as he could to return the blonde's kisses with gentler peaks at Nagisa's lips.

Makoto mumbled something incoherent at the two until he poked Haru to get his attention. "You might not want to make out in here, they might kick us out if you two go at it like you normally do." He said jokingly.

Nagisa let out a quiet whine in protest as he pulled himself away from Haruka.

"Haru-chan, you'll get the best fish, won't you?" Nagisa asked, squealing in glee when Haru nodded and kissed him upon the cheek. "I'll see what I can do." Haru murmured into Nagisa's hair.

As Nagisa finally released his hold around his boyfriend's neck and moved back over to stand by Makoto to count out their stash of vegetables, Haruka made his way around the store to obtain the fish he so desired.

Haru paced around for about fifteen minutes until he came upon actual whole fish. He made a move to grab it but something stilled his hand.

Bright blue eyes lit up in fright at the sight of Haruka, silver hair ruffled as Nitori dropped the fish back to where it came from.

"Excuse me, Nanase-senpai! I didn't notice you there!" The boy stammered, hiding his face with his hands in embarrassment. "How are you today?"

Haruka sighed, rolling his eyes. "I just want my fish." He said bluntly. "Of course!" Nitori responded quickly.

Nitori scooped the fish back up and deposited it into Haru's arms. "I'm sorry, Nanase-senpai!"

Haru ignored Nitori's apology and eyed the fish in his hands. "I promised the best…" He murmured absently, looking the fish over.

"If you want the damn thing then just take it. Were you always this picky? However did I manage to feed you while we were dating?"

Haru jumped at the voice, his blue eyes shooting up to be met by piercing crimson irises.

"I guess it is better that Nagisa went after you, he always was the only one who could stomach a decent amount of your cooking." Rin hissed half-heartedly, stepping over to stand beside Nitori. "Ai, did you find what you wanted?" He asked, the cool bark of his voice falling into a sweet hum when addressing his boyfriend.

Nitori shook his head. "I mistakenly grabbed what Nanase-senpai wanted; I have to go find another one." He mumbled.

Rin glanced over at Haru, crossing his arms and tilting his head, his red hair swishing as he did so. "Ai wants your fish, Haru." He stated matter-of-factly. "Why don't you give it to him?"

Nitori flinched, but took hold of Rin's arm. "Rin-senpai! Just let him have it! I can find another one!" Nitori pleaded, tugging sharply at his boyfriend's sleeves.

"Hey, calm down, okay? I've got this." Rin murmured softly, kissing Nitori lightly upon the lips in an attempt to quiet the boy.

Nitori slowly released Rin's arm, nodding as he did so. "Yeah, yeah, okay." He whispered, nervously returning Rin's kisses.

"He seems a bit more pent up than usual." Haruka pointed out once Nitori had calmed down and had gone to find a suitable fish for something Haru knew not of.

"That's your fault, you know." Rin growled, causing Haru to look at him in surprise and confusion.

"Ai maybe a bit slow with some things, but he's not dumb. Ai knows very well how you and I used to be and how I felt about you…how much I love you."

Haru froze, turning his eyes away from Rin to stare at the floor. "That doesn't matter anymore, we broke up, Nitori knows that." Haru muttered in as blank of a voice as he could make it, their previous relationship was still a sore spot for both of them.

"Ai knows I love him with all my heart, he really does, it's just…I-I…I made a mistake, okay?" Rin hissed out, glaring at Haruka.

Haru looked over at Rin, his eyes filled with questions.

Rin sighed, "Look, you love Nagisa, don't you?" Haru nodded quickly. "But don't you ever think about a ex when you're with him?"

Haruka flinched as if Rin had just struck him. "You are my only ex." Haru stated flatly after a few moments. This caused Rin to almost burst into laughter.

"You didn't even cheat on me with Makoto while I was away?" Rin asked, trying desperately to control any laughter dropping from his lips, but he frowned when Haru shook his head. "No. I never even thought of cheating on you." Was Haruka's reply.

"You really are loyal, aren't you, Haru?" Rin gave up on holding in his laughter when all Haru gave him was a nod.

"Stop making this about me," Haru finally managed to mumble. "What did you do to Nitori?" He insisted.

Rin's shoulders slumped. "I may have said something about you and me while with Ai." Rin admitted.

Haruka gasped. "…he'll come around; Nagisa did when I mumbled your name in my sleep." This caused Rin to look at Haruka in surprise. "Nagisa understood, Nitori does too, he just needs some time to process that you didn't mean it." Haru assured with a nod of his head.

Rin opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut again. "Thanks, I suppose."

"Haru-chan! What is taking you so long?" Haru blinked in confusions at Nagisa's voice as his boyfriend ran up and pulled him into his arms, rubbing his head into his chest.

"Rin, we didn't know you were here, we could have come together." Makoto mentioned in surprise, putting a hand upon Haru's shoulder.

Rin shrugged. "I wanted a romantic outing with Ai." He muttered. "Ai! Where did you go?"

"Over here, Rin-senpai!" Nitori called from a small ways over.

Rin motioned with his hand for Nitori to come back over, putting his arm around the boy's shoulders and pulling him to his side when he did so, nuzzling into his silver hair.

"Come on, let's go. I'll find you a fish some place else." Rin said, softly kissing a few strands of Nitori's hair.

Nagisa eyed Haruka as Rin led Nitori away, his maroon eyes searching. "Haru-chan, did Rin-chan do something?" He asked.

Haru quickly shook his head. "I'm just worried about them, that's all."

Makoto sighed and pulled at Haruka's arm. "Rin really loves him, you know? He's going to try and keep what he wants this time." Makoto didn't even bother to withhold a sentence that was about the man in front of him.

Nagisa mumbled something into the fabric of Haru's jacket, and then peppered his boyfriend's neck with kisses.

"What is it?" Haruka asked, brushing back his boyfriend's blond hair with his fingers.

"Haru-chan is mine and only mine," Nagisa growled playfully, full of energy. "And this time I won't allow anyone else to sweep you off your feet!"

…

Nagisa claimed his territory, basically, or his mate, I don't know :3.

Anyway, sunshine and lollypops to you all~.


End file.
